kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Interview with the Cast Members - July, 2005
Interview conducted to cast members for The Beans magazine Vol. 5, July 2005. Each voice actor was asked the following questions: Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Sakurai, Takahiro 櫻井 孝宏 (Shibuya, Yuuri) Born on June 13. Works with 81 produce (tr. note: Not since 2014). He's a graduated voice actor, with a hot-blooded , lively personality. He plays characters ranging from cool-handsome, to serious ones, so he can play different types of characters. He played the main character, Kiyomaro Takamine, in Zatch Belt, Haruka in "Tactics" , and Takashi Kamiyama in Cromartie High School. Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? - The scene where he is washed away to another world to Shin Makoku has left an impression that remains till this day. Another one was the scene where Conrad loses his arm. It was very shocking. Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. Something like he's waking up from a dream. (laughter) Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Now, it would be difficult to think about that. Now the image of the character has been built solidly, and it would be uncomfortable for me to try and do that. I'm more than satisfied playing Yuuri and Morgif. ******************** Morikawa, Toshiyuki 森川 智之(Conrad Weller) Born on January 26. He has a sweet voice and especially plays handsome men. He played the main character Reiji Fujita, in Gallery Fake, and Isshin Kurosaki in BLEACH. Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? From the first season, the "July is called Yuuri where I come from" scene. I still say it now every now and then..... It feels my (his?) heart to see a full grown Yuuri. Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. Honestly, I don't want the last episode to come. This is because Yuuri has his life on Earth, I want them to be able to stay like this, but I doubt that they'll be able to stay like this.... I think that for Conrad, it would be best if the last episode didn't come and they could all just live happily. Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Gunter. The reason is because then I could fool around (laughter). I'd like to play all characters at least once. But Gunter especially because he teaches the principles of royalty. Then, it would be Dacasukosu. I wonder if in my head I could change from Conrad.... ******************** Saiga , Mitsuki 斎賀 みつき (Wolfram Von Bielefelt) Born on June 12. Works with Ken productions. Since she has a husky voice she plays boys and pretty girls. Lately she participates in a theater company called K-Show, and she has also formed a unit called JUST, with Nishioka Katsuya, so she works in different fields. Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? For Wolfram, it would be the phrase he repeats a lot " Henachoko!". Unwillingly it has also become my favorite phrase. But as a whole, I guess the phrase that has made an impression and stuck with me is "Gyun-Gyun" (laughter). (*Gyun-gyun is a nickname for Gunter) Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. No matter how difficult the situation, in the end, it will definitely be Maou!-like, and it will make everyone go "Wai Wai!" and enjoy it, so it'll be good. And after that, hopefully the series will continue. (laughter) Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Mura Ken (Murata). That's because he seems like such a loveable person. (laughter) *********** Inoue , Kazuhiko 井上 和彦(Gunter Von Christ) Born on March 26. He's an affiliated representative director and lately he's become an sound supervisor for Tactics, and Laws of Ueki. He plays handsome characters and comedic ones, as well as animals. He was the main character Shiron, in Legendz. Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? For Gunter, it would be the scene where Anissina makes him put a Kappa suit. Another one would be when he turns into Kiku-Gunter (Japanese Doll Gunter). ' ' Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess.' ' Everyone in Shin Makoku uncontrollably appear in Japan! Only Gunter shows up in America. Oh! How lonely! Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? T-sou!!! It's a Key character. And so cute! Or also, Morgif. Uaa! Uaaaau--! *********** Takeda, Masanori 竹田雅則 (Yozak Grieru) Born on May 16. He works with Office-Wato. Rather than anime, he's well known for performing in theaters and dubbing foreign dramas, so he's very versatile. For that reason, there are many people who heard Yozak's voice for the first time. He plays the main character in " CSI Miami", as Tim Speedle and Kozaburo in " Windy Tales". Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? Well, that would have to be the song from Vandavia. In the script, it didn't say that it would be Yozak's song, so they said , just for now you sing it. Now it has definitely become Yozak's song.... that makes me happy.... I have mixed feelings about it. Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. Well, for Cheri-sama, Anissina-sama, and Grieru? It depends, women might take over the world, not just in Shin Makoku. In a sense that's true even now. Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Gunter. Mainly to say the "Heika~!" line. Even though it's impossible, or even if it takes a long , I'd like to have that nice feeling of calling out "Heika~!" like that. *********** Miyata, Kouki 宮田 幸季 (Murata Ken) Born on October 9. Works for 81 produce. He has a kind voice color, so he plays cute boys and tricky characters. He also dubs foreign dramas and does commercials, so he's very versatile. He plays the main character in Tactics as Kantarou Ichinomiya, and Shimon Nagareyama in " Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Hachiyou Shou". (Note: not in the interview, but he's also Nitori in Free!) Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? Morgif and most of the animals of Shin Makoku, and of course, Kiku-Gunter (Japanese Doll Gunter). Even though it's cute, I bet Gunter wants to become the doll one more time (laughter). As for Murata, it would be the scenes where he is washed away as he comes and goes from Shin Makoku with Yuuri. Since lately there have been very few of those scenes, I want to be washed away again soon. (laughter) Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. I believe that once again a new problem will arise. Still... I don't think it will really end yet. But if the last episode were to come, I bet it would be Morgif speaking from beginning to end (laughter). With captions at the bottom of the screen (laughter). Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? Since I've been entrusted with Muraken, I want to play that character with all my might. *********** Konishi, Katsuyuki 小西 克幸(Shibuya Shouri) Born on April 21. Works for Ken productions. He has a low voice, so he plays calm characters. He's the vice president of "Pero-pero Q company" and also does acting. He played the main character in Rune Soldier Riui, as Riui, and VolFogg in "The King of Braves GaoGaiGar". Q.1 Could you please tell us a line or scene of "Kyou Kara Maou!" that has made an impression and stuck with you? That's be when he says "Call me Oniichan". Q. 2. What do you think the last Maou! Episode will be about? Try and guess. Everyone lives happily ever after. Q.3. If you could play a different character, which one would you like to play? I'm happy playing my own character. Category:Anime Category:Translation